It is known that epilators may comprise a clamping cylinder on which clamping units comprising two clamping elements are arranged. During operation, the clamping cylinder is driven into rotation around its cylinder axis. The clamping units are arranged to be cyclically moved between an open position in which a gap extends between the two clamping elements into which gap hairs can enter and a closed position in which the two clamping element abut on each other at least along a clamping line such that hairs that are clamped in between the clamping elements are plucked from the user's skin when the clamping unit continues to rotate on the clamping cylinder while being in the closed position. EP 1 796 501 B1 generally describes a clamping cylinder having a plurality of clamping units.
It is a general desire to increase the efficiency of epilators, i.e. to increase the number of hairs that are clamped and plucked.
It is hence an object of the present disclosure to provide an attachment for an epilator and an epilator having an increased clamping and plucking efficiency over the known devices.